Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls
by ploThief
Summary: A wish gone wrong with Desiree and now Danny is trapped in an ancient mirror. Is all lost? Let's hope not. Challenge from CarishTale
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Author's note:** Hey I'm getting back to TTxDP swing so I decided to take up **CarishTale's** challenge. But then **Theboblinator** beat me to the punch with their great story of "**Mirror of Notnef**". Fortunately, **Theboblinator** was nice and understood my predicament, so keep in mind that some things will seem the same, but in truth I'm really trying not to copy. Hope ya'll enjoy.

**Danny Phantom nor Teen Titans belong to me.**

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered** **Souls**looo

ooo

Danny is trying to get out again. He's smashing his whole body against the mirror, calling for help, but to no avail. Time passes, desperation increases. More attacking, more screaming, more failure. It's okay though. His friends will come and rescue him. Tucker is probably coordinating the boomerang with his PDA right now while Jazz is getting their parents to help. And Sam...

_Sam would tear down the Ghost Zone to bring him back._

Danny cracks a smile at the thought. Yeah, they'll get him out of this mess. They always do.

ooo

Days, months, years-time didn't matter anymore. Time was nothing more, an old friend a...Clockwork. Yes, Clockwork! Time was Clockwork! Clockwork!

... But Clockwork wasn't here. Time wasn't here. No time, no Clockwork. No no...

No one but himself.

ooo

He talks to himself a lot. Clones too. Danny tries not to talk to them though. He hates it when they pretend to be him. They fight a lot Hallucinations aren't pretend though. He fights those too. Sometimes he thinks he sees people, or hears voices. So he just keeps himself busy. Ever since the Void happened, the Outside World is gone to him. Everything was dark, black out. Memories and ice are everything. Now there are houses and flowers and oceans in the world. Bright ice brings light, bright. Bright again when sunny yellow dancing cactus greets him. Crap, yellow's harebrained. Are talking dancing cactus? No, they said 'hi'; too friendly to be fake. Green light red light he likes traffic lights, are real too. Traffic lights and blood red bricks. Ectoplasmic green blows in the meadows' breeze. Colors colors love **need** _feel_. Red green blue purple.

_Purple_

Lips and eyes

"_D_**a**n**n**_y_"

Said boy sighs.

Damnit. The pink elephants are back.

ooo

* * *

l

The Hive Five are back.

Would it kill them to stay locked up like good little villains?

Their mass destruction answers that question.

Luckily, the Teen Titans arrive and stop them from robbing an antique shop, of all places. However, the owner of the store Mrs. Selims- a little old lady with a permanent smile- was so grateful after the fight that each Titan was allowed to take any item for free.

l

For the last thirty minutes the teens had been exploring the shop. Cyborg browsed through old electronics while Beastboy was kicking it on the couches. Raven watched Starfire drag Robin to the rotary dial phones before continuing her own search. Although a few items caught her attention, nothing really held interest. That is until she found the mirror.

Leaning against the back wall, it was almost lost among the other merchandise. Even with its aged look and protection covering, Raven knew a work of art when she saw one. Her fingers traced the dust-choked frame, revealing tarnished gold spirals that glinted dull green. A shiver ran down her spine as she tasted the magic at work. Power hummed beneath the surface, and just a little further there was…an aurora?

"Extraordinary, isn't it?"

Raven removed her hand to look at Mrs. Selims, who had appeared beside her with a hint of sadness on those upturned lips.

"A gentleman from England donated this a few years back, calling it the 'Mirror of Erised.' It was in excellent condition for something made before 1891, but a few months ago the mirror started to crack." She idly dusted off cobwebs from the black curtain protection and clucked her tongue. "Poor thing has been sitting here collecting dust now, since none of my customers are willing to buy. Shame too, it had a great legend…"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "With a name like that? I could hardly imagine."

"The story goes that the mirror reflects the deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart. It-"

"Cool!" Beastboy shoved Raven away. "Does it really work? Does it have an off switch when I don't want to see that? Can it do anything else?" The changeling wasted no time dragging it to the light. "Hey Cy, help me out! I wanna see what the mirror shows me."

Starfire squealed and lifted the mirror, to busy twirling it around to notice Beastboy being flung in the distance.

"Oooh! I cannot wait to see what desperations my internal organ yearns for. Will it be of my home planet? Romantic dates? Or perhaps a new fungus magazine special? Maybe all three!"

"Yeah, well you're going to have to wait," Beastboy growled. "I'm going first!" He pulled at the mirror. Starfire wouldn't budge.

"Please Beastboy? I want to first see!"

"No, I go first!

"I go!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

The tug-a-war ceased when a black energy encircled the mirror, bringing it gently back to its previous owner. Said owner who did not have the patience to put up with this.

"No one is going to try it. This is my item, and I would like to it back in one piece. Can we go now?"

l

After a few apologies and thanks to the owner's kindness, the Titans returned home, each eager to try out their new items. Raven begrudgingly promised Starfire a chance to try the mirror one day if the legend proved true, and the changeling didn't even approach her about the subject.

Huh, maybe Beastboy has a brain after all. Wonders do happen.

l

Raven let out a relieved sigh when she entered her room; drink in the tranquility from the familiar gloomy interior. The mirror wasn't really her style, but it did fit nicely on her bookshelf wall. The empath meditated for a while before heading to bed, dust tickling her nose when she passed the mirror. Raven grabbed a duster. She would hate waking up in the middle of the night sneezing.

The mirror's magic stirred again as she began cleaning, and by the time she was done, Raven found herself twitching to remove the curtain.

She resisted. It was late, she was tired, and who knows if the magic had traps? It would be best to do it tomorrow, when she was more alert and had set up protection wards.

…although, there was probably dust behind the curtains…

Raven gingerly removed the curtain and braced herself. Eyeing the glass, a noticeable crack had formed near the middle right along with a thick layer of dust to block her reflection. Raven brushed it away before stepping back.

It wasn't her reflection staring at her.

The mirror jerked forward.

**"SAM!"**

l

ooo

* * *

**How many references can you spot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Disclaimer, and R2R: **Sup'? Got a new chap here, though a wee bit short still, sorry. Alot of y'all have been asking around what time period this is in both worlds. For Danny, it's after the whole series except PP never happened. For the Teens, it's either at the start of season 5 or when they just got back from Tokyo. I haven't really decided yet, but I'm leaning towards the latter. With that said, here is the next chapter!

**!**

Of course, after the **R2R** and **Disclaimer**:

**kat**: I'm pleased you think so. Thank you!

**!**

FICTION: I created DP and TT while feeding my chickens

FACT: I do NOT own DP or TT

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls**looo

l

ooo

"Sam! SAM! It's Sam!" The boy's whole body was pressed against the glass, and Raven was thoroughly disappointed in herself because _seriously_? Her deepest desire was a guy?

A guy that was staring at her like a blind man finally seeing the sun.

Instead of childishly tightening her cloak closed, Raven studies him. He looks her age and could almost pass as normal except for the dead giveaways.

Sickly skin under ramshackle clothes, black hair sticking every which way; the too-wide grin, the unblinking blue eyes with the unnatural gleam...and that was only the surface. Raven didn't even need to use her powers to know this boy was deranged.

An insane, unstable boy was her heart's desire. How wonderful.

"It's you! Mom, dad, Tucker, Jazz? Worried? Shave? Amity? No-go no, no-go? Sam?"

So he wasn't a desire, Raven breathes in relief. But this also leads to new problems. She needs to find out more.

"I am not Sam. My name is Raven. Who are you?"

The boy snorts, but the demented grin stays.

"Leg funny Sam pulling. Sam's not Sam," he rolls his eyes. "I'm not Phantom."

Phantom? She's heard the name before. But was it actually his name, or a joke? She can't read his emotions because they're already tearing at the seams.

"No, I am Raven. I don't know who Sam is or who you are. Is your name Phantom or not?"

For a while he just blinks at her, his head tilting sideways.

"You're not Sam? Who...?"

An understanding flashes on his face, and the spark in his eyes dims. He studies her again before drifting back. Only a hand rests against the glass.

"Penny drops," he whispers, gazing at the ground. "Sam doesn't remember Danny. Doesn't want to. I clear the crystal. I will. Danny always remembers purple."

'Danny' continues to ramble, focusing on the taste of colors and anything in sight. Raven can see he's trying not to look at her anymore, but it's too hard to resist. Like a moth to a flame, his eyes always darted back to her, and flutters away when she notices. And Raven knows why. Even from the barrier, she can feel it. The adoration and respect, the mixture of despair and hope into one. The cry of loneliness. It's all too familiar, reeling her back to memories of understanding and promises, of book pages and a broken heart. She has to stop this."

"Danny..."

"You changed Sam," he mummers, doe eyes transfixed once more. "Different color horse. Good horse. Different is beautiful, like you. Love different. Love-"

There is an audible snap when the curtain is thrown over, blocking out whatever was next. Raven waste no in shoving the mirror into her closet and curling in her bed.

She is not going to go through this again, she promises herself. She is not going to let another Malchior waltz in her life and screw with her emotions.

A broken voice howls from her closet.

" Da..s...ry!...n't do ag..n. Eat..r..w! CROW! Par...pl..se. For..ve.."

Waves of sadness threaten to drown her. Raven flings the pillow over her head. She is not going to fall again.

"..m...sorry.."

She will not be made a fool.

So instead Raven drifts into a fitful sleep, ignoring the muffled sobs and the rising guilt of her own aching heart.

ooo

l

* * *

Challenge:** Can anyone translate what Danny is saying through out the whole story?**

Virtual llama to anyone that can!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, R2R, and Disclaimer:** I know, I know. You're probably thinking; "_A new chapter from ploThief? It's a frikkin' miracle!_" Yeah, sorry, just kinda busy with school and celebrating my birthday. Ya know: life. Anyways, feel free to point out any mistakes because I did this in a rush.

**!**

**R2R:**

**Guest:** I'll try!

**!**

**Disclaimer:**

…Is this really necessary? Everyone knows I don't own TT or DP.

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls**looo

l

"Good morning, Raven! I must admit, you are up unusually early."

The dark Titan peered at the Tamaranian princess next to her. Apparently, Star woke up at ungodly hours as well to practice yoga on the rooftops. "I usually am at this time. I just prefer to meditate in my room."

"Oh. Why are you not today?"

_Because I'm avoiding the broken boy in my closet._ "Umm...change of view?"

She tensed, ready for Star to call her out and demand for the real explanation. Instead, her friend eagerly agreed how wonderful sunrise was on earth compared to her planet. Raven listened to the nice distraction and even agreed to help with breakfast. Maybe if she kept this up, she could forget all about the mirror boy and Malchior for the rest of the day.

l

...Or maybe not.

"Want to hear a joke?"

Raven ignored the pest and once again considered going to her room.

Her plan worked for a while, and she actually enjoyed spending more quality time with her teammates, but she was soon reminded why she stayed in her room most of the day.

Her teammates, bless their worried souls, were quite prying of personal space.

"Okay, it starts with this guy on his way to work and..."

Raven inwardly growled. Oh yes, she was never doing this again. She got up to leave.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not finished!"

"To find someone who finds you funny, Beast boy. It might take a while."

l

* * *

l

ooo

Contrary to popular belief, Raven did have emotions, but right now she wished the rumors were true. Because here she is standing in her room: standing, waiting, listening. There have been no sobs, no talking. Nothing. And it scares her. It scares her because she doesn't know what that means, if it is good or bad. If he's planning something to ambush team or worse, turn out to be like Terra. Like Malchior.

With trembling hands she opens the closet. Pulls out the mirror. Removes the curtain. And at the sight her heart breaks a little more.

Guilt.

She knows she caused it, the way he sits shriveled on the ground. How come his eyes, once so piercing and bright, now stared listlessly at nothing.

"Danny?"

...

He doesn't even seem to know she's there, that anything was there. And whatever was left of his emotions...he was just dead. An empty shell waiting to fade away.

She broke him.

The sick irony; all this time she feared this boy would be like, if he would be another Terra or Malchior, and instead she became them. But she took the prize for first.

"Danny? Can you hear me? It's Raven. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I didn't want this too, I just thought..."

Her words become more circuitous as she continues, but she cannot stop. She needs to undo her damage, wants to pick up all the pieces she stomped into dust and somehow glue them together again. Except she can't even find the remains because they all blew away. Still, she has to try.

"...I'm sorry Danny. It's my fault for making you like this. I let the past cloud my judgment and you paid the price. You probably can't hear me, but I'm going to try and fix my mistake." No, she was going to do better. She was going to heal all the damage.

"I'm going to try and fix you."

...

...

For a tiny second- so quick it was almost nonexistent- his eyes focused on her.

Yet it was enough for Raven to have hope.

ooo

l

* * *

**Last Chapter's Answer:** A few of you were on the right path on that last question, but what Danny was truly saying was:

**"Danny sorry!" Won't do again. Eat crow! Crow! Pardon please. Forgive..."**

**"I'm sorry..."**

Good guesses though!

**!**

**New Chapter Challenge:** Loneliness is one thing, but (extreme) isolation basically unravels the mind to a very primitive/unstable state. Memory, speech/word association, and even thought process become different or inferior. I wanted Danny to experience some of this but I was too lazy to research what usually changes in speech and thought, so I improvised. If you squint, you can tell Danny really does make sense of what he says. Other common experiences from hallucinations are hallucinations and loss of time, which Danny suffers from greatly. He thinks he's been in the mirror for years, but he's off.

**!**

**Can anyone guess how long he has actually been in the mirror?**

If you guess right, you will win some of Danny's pink elephants! Isn't that exciting?


	4. Chapter 4

The **A/N** and **R2R** will be at the end of this chapter. Sorry for any unanswered questions or reviews since the previous chapter. The author was busy and has rather poor memory.

**!**

**Disclaimer:** Contrary to popular belief, ploThief does not own DP or TT, but instead owns a yellow pencil under a couch named "Bloo."

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls**looo

l

ooo

Raven sat up groggily, fighting off the last of her sleep as she got out of bed. She froze mid-yawn when she felt a pair of eyes on her, taking a second to identify the source.

Oh, right. Danny.

"Uh...hello?" She waits for a response, although she knows it won't come. "Okay...I'm going to meditate before breakfast. You can join if you'd like." Ignoring the eyes still watching her, she sits a distance from the mirror and begins. And thus, the day began as usual.

l

As small as it was, Danny had been improving. He still hasn't spoken a word, but he is aware of his surrounding. The more time she spent with him, the better he became. So majority of her free time was spent with Danny. A slight annoyance, but she secretly did not mind.

Raven found peace in his company. Even in his disarray, his aura was soothing, a powerful gentleness that strengthened her calm where chants seemed to fail. Strange, to feel protected by a broken boy who couldn't even leave his own mirror, but perhaps this is why she found it so easy to converse with him. Raven did not trust this boy, but it felt safe to share her opinions and be herself on trifle matters. And to her relief, Danny listened. He seemed to understand her viewpoints, and one's he did not were prompt for further explanation. No tight jaw, or smiles that never reached the eyes, just simple gazing and slow nods that eased the roiling of her stomach, allowing her to continue.

l

ooo

There were days, she could not bare his company. They seemed to happen when his lost gaze twisted into his stomach, or lack of responsive tightened something in her chest. Her presence was helping, Raven had to remind herself. Positive responses were happening. Personality was beginning to seep through.

Today was proof. Raven had been leaning on the base of her bed, quietly reading in candlelight. She allowed a rare smile to break the silence after a certain passage, and Danny, who had been watching her as usual, raised an eyebrow in her direction. So the empath explained her action, rereading the passage for further clarification. After the reading his smile reflected her own, and with a mischievous glint of the eyes, produced the same hilarious expression that the character had. That tickled something inside, making her laugh unashamedly loud. But it ceased quickly from unexpected noise that followed after: another laugh.

Danny's whole body shook from the laughter bubbling through his mouth, a symphony of warmth and colors that filled the room. She could taste his sweet eutophic giddiness, relief washing over of making some happy. Her happy.

Raven stiffened, confusion jabbing into her heart. He was happy because she was happy? Why would he feel this?

Danny noticed her silence and stopped laughing. He watched her face twist and turn. She felt the happiness drain away, snapping back into darker, more bitter emotions spiked with new intensity.

Danny tipped back his head and screamed.

"Danny! Stop!" Raven cried, but no avail. Unwanted heat choked her body. Somebody was going to hear him and come investigate, and that was the last thing she needed. His choppy aura were doing wonders to her emotions, making black magic toss and shake items chaoticly in the air. He wasn't responding to his name. Putting down the curtain and throwing him in the closet was out of the question; she worked too hard to start all over. Apologizing? Laughter? No. What? Raven wanted to scream with him. How do you shut up crazy guys? Zinthos, this was over her head and she had enough.

In three strides she was holding the mirror. "Danny, stop screaming. Get in control of yourself because your messing with my powers and destroying my room. I really don't know what's wrong but I need you to stop. Now."

And just like that, he stopped.

Raven blinked, unable to process that actually worked. Hesitantly, she reached out to his emotions. Still bitter, extremely cloudy and ringing, but controlled.

"Raven, are you in there?" The titan pinched her lips together and headed to the door. Opening it a crack, she narrowed her eyes at her two teammates standing outside: Robin and Cyborg.

"What?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy. Why?"

"Well, uh," Cyborg's fingers drummed against his thigh."We heard screaming, so we thought-"

"That was my music." Oh yeah, they'll believe that.

"Your...music." Robin. Of course.

"Yes, my music." Raven continued as if this was normal. "Is that a problem?"

Immediately both boys backed away. "No, screamo's cool! Is just ah," Cyborg offered a tight grin. "Warn us next time you decide to play it loud, alright Rae?"

The dark titan continued to eye them, but then decided to let it slide.

"Fine." The door was shut with a click, and both boys let out a sigh of relief, unaware Raven was doing the same as well.

Too close. Raven looked to the room's only other occupant, who seemed to be fiddling with his shirt. "Are you okay?"

His head bobbled up and down, not daring to look up.

The alarms blared. Raven looks at her communicator. "I'll come back."

Again the boy nodded, barely flinching at the sound. This was new. Usually he gave more extreme reactions to the sudden noise, but she will have to ponder this later.

"Second!"

Raven stopped, turning slowly back to the mirror. Her ears were not decieved; his body was pressed against the glass, eyes focusing on hers.

"I bark tree wrong, Sam. Pardon."

Somehow her senses return to answer.

"It's fine, Danny."

He nods before sitting back down, crinkling his clothes like nothing unusual happened.

Raven pretends this is normal too.

ooo

l

* * *

**R2R:**

**Guest: **Maybe they are, maybe they're not. You will have to wait and see, dear reader. ;)

**Nemo: ...**You are absolutely right; this IS an unfair question! Thank you for pointing this out.

**!**

**A/N:** Yeuck, this chapter was a pain and still leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

Anywho, things are going to kinda speed up soon. Time is going to elapse so don't freak if Danny starts speaking normally again in the next few chaps.

Speaking of time, let's see what the answer to last challenge was.

**!**

**Last Challenge's Answer:** about **two and a half months**, or in Danny's mind, 580 years (give or take). A bunch of you were correct or pretty darn close. Congratulations to: _muney73, Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan, GhostPikachu, bibbledoo, Ancient_ _Wanderer_ (love the name!), and _bibliophilea_.

But, a lot of people made a good point that this challenge was kinda bad because it could of been anything, really. So kudos to these peeps for pointing that out:_ Nemo, GhostPikachu_, and _Ancient Wanderer_.

In other words: pink elephants for everyone! Yay!

...expect, ya know, what the heck are pink elephants?

This leads to the next challenge!

**!**

**New Chapter Challenge: In Danny's terms, what are pink elephants?** If you answer, please provide an account in which you have encountered a pink elephant (can be big or small).

**!**

If you haven't had an encounter or do not feel comfortable with sharing one, just tell me your favorite ice cream flavor(s).

Winners will receive a bonus of invisible presents this holiday season. They will be hand delivered by Santa, so please leave out some cookies and milk!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based story. All characters mentioned belong to their respected owner and not to me. If I did own them, we would all be missing phalanges.**

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls**looo

**ooo**

Years years years.

Many many pass. Danny grips. Danny cares. Amity? Family? Friends?

Sam?

**ooo**

Sam's here! He's nine clouds. Sam's not. Sam's still cut dash, but different.

Then she's gone. The Void. Back. Darkness. Alone. Again years. No_no_**_NO_**! _Come back_!

Stupid stupid. It was too early. Fool's paradise. Paradise lost, Lancer. Just friends. No love no.

But, Sam come back, right?

**ooo**

…years….

floa…t..

n…**O**…**!**.

g…..

..o….

….n….

…..…..

…

**ooo**

.

….

…?

..ck?

T...g…i

Sm?

…

e..n.g.

**ooo**

e….y.…r

…Sm?

Sa!

**ooo**

y…e…r…s

Sma?

Sam! Ab? Bac!

Tkl! Tlka! TlaktalkTALK!

?

Happy.

**ooo**

.. Yea…rs…

Low-down Sam's. Like.

Leaves. Comes.

Talking.

Moon over. Remembers.

Things. stuff. Turkey. Knows!

White!Happy!Blueblue!Red!

Purple?

Yes. Purple.

**ooo**

Years pass. Still..

Mud. And crystal.

Different. But no?

Sam! Not Sam.

Don't care. Cherry bowl.

Purples.

Talk. Listens.

Heart to listen.

Maybe…Sam hear? Well?

Maybe. Maybe.

**ooo**

Years pass.

Hallucinations slow. Time slows. No donkey.

Sam tries talks, sleeps. Dreams. Sits Sam stands.

Sam comes, goes. Stops to tell. Looks. Stay. Company nice, always. Same language

Sam shares mouth words. Not like before. Okay. It's a start. Let's the end. Happy ever after. No rainbows, please. Sam spits rainbows. Paint red town.

Smiles. Sam laughs! STARS! Danny laughs!

Sam hurts…

Danny hurts.

NonO**NO! NOTAGAIN_!PA!INRI!PSTO!PSCREAMSCREA!MOWSSTOP!_**

Oh. Stop.

Danny stops.

Oops. Swears.

Sam sighs. Comes Sam.

Ow! Stupid bleh. Alarms.

Sam tells. Leaving.

**WAIT!**

…sorry?

Sam says okay.

Okay then. Danny okay.

Everything okay.

**ooo**

Time passes.

Not years, Danny thinks. Days? Maybe. Time passes, but time slows.

Sam and Danny talk. Laugh. Share.

Danny always listens

But Danny looks. Danny puts on thinking cap.

Sam is really color horse. Different likes, different hates. Different, things, people. Change.

Sam goes again. New mission.

Time passes. Danny rebuilds his World. Talks to clones. Fight. Base touch. Ignores them annoyed. Plants, build, eat. Danny looks around. Looks Outside, different. Talks to Mr. Spork the knife. Goodbye.

Still Danny thinks.

Sam is cheese-chalk. Danny different too. Away with faeries? More clueless. Shut up, hallucination Tuck! Bad luck! Bad-luck Tuck!

Ha.

Yeah. Sam is very different. Like puzzle. Jazz loves puzzles. Miss Jazz. Blues…

Possession? No. No blue, no ghost. Eyes purple.

Same purple. Different purple Different Sam. Hmm…

Not Sam?

Not Sam.

Who is not Sam?

Friend. Nice, not nice. Like Sam. But not Sam.

Who? Not Sam comes. Ask!

**ooo**

* * *

**l**

**ooo**

"Not Sam?" Danny mumbles as soon as Raven walks in. Raven drops her book.

"What?"

"Not Sam?" Danny tries again, squinting at her likes it's the first time he's seen her. "Right? Not Sam? Wrong? Sam?"

"Right," Raven confirms. Danny droops a little, sadden by this answer, but he does not break down. She wait until his emotions calm. He looks up to her.

"Who? Name."

"My name is Raven." She answers.

"R-raae-vve-nn." Danny rolls the name, testing it out. Tasting it. "Rae-venn."

Seeming he would probably be distracted by that new word for a while, Raven sits down and begins to meditate.

_Azarath Metrion, Zinthos..._

_Azarath Metrion, Zinthos…_

"Raven?"

She opens one eye. "Yes, Danny. That's my name. Raven."

"No-no." Danny shakes his head, but then rubs the back of his neck. "Hold, yes. Raven. But not name not- _arg!_ Bone air!"

He pulls his hair before sighing. "Slow 1,2,3. Breathe. 1,2,3…"

"Raven." He looks up at her. "I, uh… thanks."

Raven lands hard on the floor and stares at Danny. The boy in the mirror snickers. She glares and he stops.

"Thank you. For," He continues, grinning shyly this time. Gratitude wafts to her like incense. "Everything. Thanks for everything."

She inhales and graces him with a smile.

"You're welcome." She has never been good with words, but this means a lot to her. He knows this, and he nods.

"So, Raven." The boy sits down to get more comfortable. "How was today?"

**ooo**

**l**

* * *

**R2R:**

To **Amy** and **Guest**: Thank you for the demands, because: Ta-da! Here's the update! Hope you liked it!

**!**

**A/N:** So fun to write. Who else is loving this crazy Danny?

I wanted to let Danny have his turn in what's going on and how he's taking it. Don't worry, Raven-lovers! We'll probably get to see more of her p.o.v next time.

Now to the Challenges.

**!**

**Last Challenge's Answer:** In Danny's terms,** pink elephants = hallucinations**. People in isolation tend to experience these often (probably not in the form of pink elephants), and Danny is no expectation. He usually knows when he is, but he doesn't catch them all the time.

I was so sad that only two people tried the last challenge. Thank you for both trying,** Amy** and **muney73**. I hope you guys got to open your invisible presents I gave Santa to leave under the tree for you guys, because they contain my love and cool stuff I think you'll like. (by the way **muney73**, I'm glad you are enjoying your pink elephant! As you can tell, they love to mess with peoples head's and are hard to get rid of [they sneak up on you when you least expect it!]).

Thank you also **muney73** for your favorite ice cream flavor! There have been studies on how a person's ice cream flavor reflects the person's personality. This is why colleges and/or scholarships have this as an essay question sometimes. If anyone is interested in looking this up, Google: ice cream and personality. Read a few articles. It doesn't have every ice cream flavor, but it's really interesting! (Sorry **muney73**, they did not show what Napoleon usually reflected, but they do show the usual personality of chocolate lovers and strawberry lovers as well.)

Now to the next challenge!

**!**

**New Chapter Challenge(s):**

Since no one guessed the pink elephants correctly, I didn't get to hear any good hallucination stories. So if you feel comfortable doing so, **please share one or more stories where you experienced a hallucination or something close to one.** Don't worry, I will be telling one of my own as well in the next chapter.

_**Or:**_

**Tell me your ideas/ what you would like to happen in "Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls.** Mind you I already have the story planned from start to finish so I probably won't stray from my outline, but like Danny, I love to listen to others and what they have in mind!

**!**

Participants will earn an imaginary penny for your thoughts and for your stories I will pay an imaginary six Grubfars.

**!**


	6. Chapter 6

The **A/N** and **R2R** will be at the end of this chapter. Sorry for any unanswered questions or reviews since the previous chapter. The author was busy and has rather poor memory.

**!**

**Disclaimer**: ploThief does not own DP or TT. ploThief does not even own ploThief because ploThief' ploThief is a ploThief unless ploThief says otherwise. Capisce?

* * *

oool**Broken Hearts, Shattered Souls**looo

**l**

**ooo**

As soon as Raven stormed into her room, Danny gave a low whistle. "Fun lunch?"

Raven just groaned and pulled out another glob of food. "Don't. Even. Ask."

"Why? Don't wanna taco bout it?" He immediately burst into a fit of giggles while Raven rolled her eyed and went to her shower. Recently Danny developed a strange love for (awful) puns, and she hoped it was just a stepping stone in his road to recovery.

"You butter have me ketchuped later!" He cackled before Raven closed the door.

She REALLY hoped it was a phase.

**l**

**ooo**

Things were going well, she mused to herself as she stepped into the the water. Danny wasn't entirely whole, but he could communicate much better and had a nice hold of reality. She was a little nervous at first, thinking that this truer Danny would not be the same boy she grew to care for, but that was diminished rather quickly. He was still the same, listening and understanding to her and now talking to her. Raven found herself struggling to leave her room more often, but who would want to when you found someone you always want to be around? He was interesting and charming and could always make her laugh and... Raven smiled to herself and shook her head, knowing too well her emoticlones were behind this. Danny was amazing , but she barely knew him-his past, how he got trapped. And it felt as though he was hiding things, although she was doing the same as well. Their connection was deeper than most she associated with, but...

Confusion and anxiety twisted in her stomach. Was she making the same mistake again? She prayed not, but sometimes she feared that it would be the truth. Was it all a lie, and she was too stupid and broken to deny it? Panic griped her and she hugged herself tightly. What should she do? Too wrapped up in her emotions, the empath's power reacted violently. Wall tiles cracked and water bursted from the pipe. The force knocked her down, successfully in waking her up.

It was then she realized these emotions was not her own. Raven's magic died instantly and she stepped out the shower.

Dressing quickly, she threw open the door, preparing for the worst. She did expect to see Danny bashing his head against the glass.

"Not real. Its not real. Black, not green. Black."

"What's not real?" He looked up to her, a dazed expression from infringement or head injury she wasn't sure.

"I spy?"

Confusion was making his speech sloppy. It was best to play along before he regressed all together.

"What did you see?"

"I ss..spy," he choked out, covering his ears. "Hear bzzz..green bzz? No bzz, fly. I spy green fly."

"..green..fly..." That little-! She stopped to locate his position. If she was right, that annoyance insect was going wish he was never born.

"Yeah," Danny said weakly. "Green. So belfry bats. Black buzz only. Crazy Danny stupid wrong."

"You're not wrong, Danny," she reassured, smirking at the frantic high buzzes bouncing off her magic. She brought the trapped insect to their view. "See? Its right here." She raised it to eye level, her smile growing more sinister. "I wonder, will it stay green when I squash it, or will it bleed red?"

The struggling Beastboy burst back into his original form, pleading for his life.

"Uh-h-hi Raven! Funny story but-"

"Save your excuses, they will do nothing to save you."

"Fly...boy?" Both stopped and turned to the mirror. Danny was on the ground, rocking vigorously. He kept staring at the changeling, blinking as if his eyes had yet again deceived him. "Not fly yes boy. Green boy mark overshoot?"

"Um...sure?" Beast boy shot a confused look to Raven. "Whose this weirdo?"

Raven was all but hyperventilating. Danny has been recovering quickly, but anything new or even uncomfortable would set him who knows back. And this was the definition of new, uncomfortable, and annoying. If she wanted things to work smoothly for Danny, she would have to act now. Raven began to drag her teammate out of her room.

"None of your concern. Now get out."

"No way! You have to answer me first," Beast boy slapped her arm away. Big mistake.

"**|\|0**!"

Raven nearly passed out from the sheer emotions raging out of Danny. Fear, protect, fury, hurt. So many, so strong. She barely felt her own surprise when his eyes burned green and he _changed_. Blinding light surges off him, leaving white static instead of messy black and a tight-knitted void as clothes. Shadows, once timid and ignored, suddenly become noticed as if they flickered to life in the unearthly glow, seeming oozing closer at each pulse.

"**][ |2}{_/' }{`\\_}{_/'** !" It, he, Danny howls in voice that bounces everywhere and nowhere at once. Raven is pushed back, a crackling storm of emotions grabbing for the changeling. Beast boy doubles over.

"Danny, stop!"

Green snaps to her, and the air thickens. She can't hear or move or breath but sees his eyes widen in recognition. The sea of emotions retreats instantly, leaving both Titans gasping for air.

_**Guilt sadness pain**_

Reach out to her hesitantly, laying at her feet, exposed and vulnerable.

And for a moment she wants to hurt it. She wants to hurt him so badly because he attacked her after all she's done so is he just using her? But the

_**Agony sorrow depression**_

Is so much it can't be fake so he just lost control. He still cares but doesn't know she does too because

**_Anguish despair shame_**

Flees deep in the mirror, leaving her worried reflection reaching out to herself.

**ooo**

**l**

* * *

**l**

Raven slides her hand off the glass. All this time she had never known. She should of realized it sooner, given his babbles and telltale signs that no mere mortal could live trapped there for so long. But he was just so scrawny and sickly and human that what else couldq she think? Danny was just... Danny. Not some powerful being that could kill someone without breaking free.

And yet it was all because he wanted to protect her. She cast her eyes to Beastboy's recovering reflection. No, scratch that. It was because SOMEBODY didn't understand privacy.

**l**

None to gently, Raven hoisted her teammate up, ignoring the little yelps he let out.

"I've told you before, nobody comes in my room."

Beast boy rubbed his bruised arm. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't being so secretive."

"So it gives you the right to snoop around whenever you want?" She replied stiffly.

"It does when you won't answer!" He growled, practically in her face. "You're always going to your room and barely come out! You're acting all weird again like you did when Mal-"

"Danny is not like that." She snapped. Beast boy flinched a little, but held his ground.

"The guy was trying to kill us!"

"No he wasn't," the empath looked at the empty mirror, her expression softening. "He just couldn't control himself."

The changling followed her gaze.

**l**

"We're all really worried Raven," he said finally. "We don't want you to go through that again." He didn't need to add on. They were both survivors of a lost battlefield.

"I know," She nodded. "But he is just a friend, and he's not going to hurt me." She faced her teammate once more. "When he's ready, I'll introduce him to others. Danny can't cope with new people right now."

Beast boy glanced at the mirror once more before smiling at Raven and heading to the door. He didn't get very far when a black wall of energy blocked his path.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, turning back to Raven "What gives?"

"You did break into my room without permission again," she explained, emphasis on the last word. "I think its time you to learn why you shouldn't. So," Raven gave an evil little smile.

"Which would you like? Castration or scaphism?"

**l**

* * *

**A/N:** yeah this was really short and I was going to add more but you guys have been wanting long enough.

**!**

**R2R:**

**Phantom-Thunder:** I hope this chapter suffices as an update. Also how can the 5th be so lonely when it has "split" personalities? ;) And yes it was, that stuff is addicting! (Proceeds to huff some next to the police station)

**Miss U. N. Owen:** i think this chapter answers most of your review. The story is set after the prophecy, so he was still trapped in the mirror at that time (I think). And for the last question, you will have to wait and see!

**Kelsey Raine**: Cool! I tried something like that (I had a staring contest with the sun), but only blue, red, and purple squiggles appeared. Thank you for catching that! I will have to fix it later.

**xbox432**: He is, isn't he? :) I can't wait either.

**Guest**: Thank you so much and don't worry; out of all my stories, this is the one I am really excited to finish.

**Amy**: Your wish is my command! Also, WOAHYOUDRAWLALLTHOSETHINGSCANISEETHEMPRETTYPLEASE!?

**haywireseagull**: Its a mix of both. Ch. 5 is Danny's version of what has happened so far, and the last parts are of whats happening "now" On good days closer to the end, he does speak more normal, but it rarely happens that it takes Raven by surprise a lot. He doesspeak crazily of the past as well, and since he thinks Raven is Sam he doesn't explain anything since Sam was usually there. Raven wasn't, so its twice as confusing.

**Kiomori**: that's OK. Thank you for your effort! Yep, that child is a mess. But he is recovering nicely.

**!**

**Last challenge!**

Thank you** Phantom-Thunder, Kelsey Raine, demonfox19, Zgogery, Amy, muney73, bibliophilea, Wraith's Heart, Reggie (the Guest), Ghostportals, hitomi-tama, anime3lover and Lucky-the-cat** for responding! It brings me joy and slight worry that many people experience hallucination(s) and not just I!

A few of you seen to have/has experienced sleep paralysis (**Ghostportals** knows what I'm talking about), which is a temporary inability to move/speak while falling asleep/upon waking, and is usually accompanied by terrifying hallucinations (like an demon or intruder entering your room to drag you away, and you can't move or scream or anything). Let me take a moment to salute all those who went/go through this, for if I ever experienced this I would surely die of fright. Kudos to you all.

Right, my promise. So I'm guessing that my hallucination came from stress because midterm finals were two weeks away, but I kind of doubt because I have experienced many little ones before when not stressed (and no, I wasn't taking medications or anything of the such). Anyways, I was just doing schoolwork when in corner of my eye I saw the a puppet show happening, complete with music, lights, and those creepy 17th century hand/rod puppets moving around. I knew it was all in my head but it looked and sounded so real that I HAD to turn completely to it to make sure. And of course when I did, it wasn't there.

So yeah. That was fun.

Thank you **xbox432, avidreaded, bibliophilea, 9muney73, Amy, Zgogery, and Reggie (the Guest)** as well for your ideas! Some of these ideas work well for the story, so expect them to pop up in some way sooner or later.

Wow, you guys wrung me dry with all these responses! Now I have to work extra hours to get my life savings back. -_-'

Onto the next challenges!

**!**

**New challenge!**

Our crazy Danny is finally growing sane! Pity though, we won't get to hear his delirious speaking pattern as often. But what if I told you, my dear readers, that Danny was actually making more sense than meets the eyes this whole entire time? In truth, Danny gibberish was heavily influenced by a certain speech form we use in every day life. **Can you guess what this speech form is?**

**Or**:

Raven will soon realize that those (awful) puns are not going away anytime soon**. So share some of your favorite (awful) puns!** Danny might use some later on.

**!**

Participants will receive minimes of Danny and Raven that are too small for the eye to see. Handle them with care!


End file.
